An Ending can sometimes be a Beggining
by PerfectlyObscure
Summary: Bella finds Edward cheating and drives down to La Push and meets ladies man Paul and he ends up imprinting on her. But Bella leaves 5 years later shes back and not the sweet innocent Bella thay all remember. She house shares with someone she once hated.
1. Chapter 1

**I have written a couple of fanfictions before but never really had the guts to put them on, this is a Bella/Paul fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review to say if you like it or not cause if its not good then I wont carry on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 1 - Going Downhill and The imprint **

_**Bella POV**_

Things had been going downhill for a while now. We never see much of each other anymore, its like he not even here and when he is he is in his own world and doesn't hear a word I say. He might as well not be here at all. I had decided to go talk to him, he needs to hear this. I had made up a little speech and everything, one minute he was all over me asking me to marry him then the next he was drifting. He is hardly ever at school even when it's the most dismal days ever and there is not a ray of sunshine in sight. And now because of Edward I don't even see much of my best friend Alice and my big brother Emmett and whatever Rosalie and jasper are to me, I miss all of the Cullen's like hell and I miss what me and Edward used to be. I even gave up seeing Jacob for him. Jacob was my cure and drug he is my bestest friend I have ever had even Alice couldn't compare and was hard as hell to let go but I did for him and this is what happens.

I got in my truck, Jacob had fixed it so now you could only hear a soft purr when you turn it on not like a gun shot - Jacob also fixed my car so now it has a new engine and can go incredibly faster and more things, so now it is updated with a new paint job. The drive there was shorter then I expected. I got out and walked up to the house, I walked up to Edwards room and opened the door. He was in a very hot make out session with some strawberry blond that I couldn't see the face of. They were so absorbed that neither noticed me I walked out silently sobbing, I know it sounds ridiculous but I didn't want to make a scene, I knew this was coming. I got home and curled under the cover of my quilt fully clothed and cried it all out. Eventually my tears dried and I had none left I realised that it was pathetic to cry over a scumbag of a leach. I decided to drive to the Cullen's and end it with Edward. I arrived and the place looked abandoned there was a note on the door labelled _**Bella **_I opened it and read:

_I am so sorry Alice had a vision that you saw us. I wish I would of told you sooner it just happened and I don't want it to stop, I think I have found my true soul mate and I'm truly sorry that I put you through this I thought you were my soul mate before Tanya kissed me, I had always thought of her as one of my best friends but there was a spark. I've decided to leave forks with her and my family I will not put you through anymore pain. You will not see me again I promise and this time I mean it. Alice and all the Cullen's are angry with me for what I did to you but they will find a way to forgive me I'm sure I just hope that you can too. Tanya feels terrible as well for what we have done. I'm so sorry _

_~Edward~ _

They left '_again'_ he came back made me love him again and left, who the fuck did he think he is. I should feel sad like I did last time but I just feel angry, that bastard left me, came back, made me chose him over my best friend, convinced me to say yes to his proposal, cheated and then left 'AGAIN'.

I wanted to go to talk to Jacob but he was so angry with me, I missed him so much since the leach I used to call my fiancé banned me from seeing him because he was a werewolf and he was scared that he could hurt me, when he was a fucking leach. I got in my truck and slammed the door so hard that I thought it was possibly going to come off. I started my car up and drove back to my own house, I had moved out of Charlie's house and decided to get my own place. I sat outside my porch for a while wondering whether to go to La Push or not. I started my car back up and drove slowly down to the first beach and sat in the sand looking out towards the sea as the sun was going down.

**Paul POV. **

I had just finished patrol and thought I would take a little detour thought the first beach, Sam had been on my case all day and it was starting to piss me off. She was sitting on the sand watching the sun going down, she was gorgeous, the sun shined off her hair and you could see a tint of red in it, her eyes were a deep pool of chocolate brown, but they had sadness and anger in them, I felt like my whole world had shifted and I would do anything to protect this girl. Aww hell no I think I've just imprinted on chief Swans daughter, I am truly screwed.

I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Paul" is that all you could think of 'Hi I'm Paul' could I get any more stupid. She looked up and smiled her lips looked so soft it took everything in me to not to lean down and kiss her then and there.

"I remember you" she smirked at me as I got confused as ever. "You don't remember me do you, Aren't werewolf's meant to have a good memory" I stared at her still confuse how did she know I was a werewolf I know who she was but how did she know who I was, I don't think I have ever met her, I knew she used to hang out with Jake maybe he blew the secret and told her about me.

"How do you know about me ?"

"I slapped you, you phased. Any recollection" she smirked as I remembered.

"Oh yeah, about that I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you" what the hell did I just apologize to her since when do I apologize. She smiled up at me.

"All is forgiven" she grinned and bit her bottom lip.

"Do you wanna take a walk with me?" I asked her and she nodded, I got up and offered her my hand she hesitated and looked at it and finally put her hand in mine and I helped her up.

"So what brings you back to La Push?"

"It's a long story" she said.

"I've got time" She told me about how that leach had cheated on her which made me growl, who would cheat on someone so beautiful, she also told me about the note he left and how angry she was. She came here because she had no where else to go and her home seemed to lonely, she had planned on seeing Jake but chickened out because she was scared of his reaction. We talked for what seemed like hours the sun had gone down and it was dark but we just sat and talked.

"I best be going" she said sighing.

"Bella, before you go I was wondering, do you maybe want to like go out sometime" I was so nervous what if she rejected me, what's gotten into me I don't get fucking nervous.

"Sure" she smiled the most breath takingly smile ever and wrote her number on my hand, she kissed my cheek and walked away. My cheek burned with electricity where she kissed it.

I walked to Sam's house in a daze my thoughts just on Bella, I was already whipped and I had only really properly talked to her once that's if you count phasing in front of her after she slapped me. I arrived at Sam's and went and sat down on the couch everyone was there messing around, Emily had even made her special muffins and there was one left and I didn't even want it, I was to distracted to eat, what the hell I was turning in to a love sick wossy, great and I have just admitted that I think I love her, I didn't admit it out loud and it was only to myself but that's beside the point.

"What's up with you, you look like a lost puppy or should I say wolf" Jarred said, I ignored the wolf jibe and nodded.

"Ooo, Paul's got a number" Quil said as if he were 5 years old.

"Like that's a surprise" Embry commented.

"So who's the mystery girl, that's phone number is written on your hand?" Jacob asked.

"Not that its any of your business but it was just some girl who I met down the beach" I lied through my teeth she wasn't just some girl, she was thee girl, beautiful Bella.

"Does she have a name" Sam asked the question that I didn't want to hear or maybe didn't want to tell, I don't know why maybe because Jacob, but then again why did I care, but that doesn't mean I'm gunna own up to imprinting that's not how my rep works round here. Though its gunna kill.

**Bella POV**

I really like him and I can't wait to see him again, it sounds bad because I've only just broke up with Edward, or rather he broke up with me, which I am still really pissed about. But Paul helped me forget for a while as we talked. Its funny I felt this pull towards him and I cant wait till he phones me, what if he didn't. I was so happy when he asked me for my phone number, but now, now I was freaking out. I mean it been like an hour since I broke up with Edward and maybe he was just being kind and doesn't care. I like him too much for someone who has only just really talked to him for the first time unless you count slapping him. I doubt he likes me Jake told me about him before and said he was a total player and that he had slept with pretty much slept with all the girls in La Push. Not that I care, its not like I'm a nun, that's just what Edward assumed I was.

**Chapter 2 - Waiting for the call and Leaving**

_**Bella POV**_

It had been two days since he asked me out and I gave him my number, TWO DAYS. I should have known he didn't really care from his reputation, but being stupid naïve little me I had to just go and think that he was different from what other people thought. I didn't even want to end up liking him in the first place it had been like a week since Edward left for Christ's sake and now two days since I locked up my heart and thrown away the key where know-one will ever find it, surrounded by thick walls that know-one can penetrate not even Jake can help me this time. I had only talked to him once and know I couldn't bear to wait anymore time to see him, it was like some pull towards him.

I decided to go down to la push to say good bye to Jake, I had decided to go live in Jacksonville with Renée and Phil, I had only stayed here for Edward and now he was gone it was time to go as well to the sun and beach where I love and not the rain and green stuff that covers everything here, Charlie could cope by himself, he has sue now anyway. I was heading to La Push doubting my decision to come here, I couldn't face Jake a few days ago what made me think I could face him now and what if I saw Paul. I got to his house and he was almost at my side instantly and engulfed me in a big bear hug.

"Jake. Can't. Breath." I managed to get out this hug could question one of Emmett's, he laughed and let me go, then his face turned serious for once.

"How have you been I heard Edward broke up with you" concern covered his face.

"I'm fine and don't worry I'm not here like I was last time looking for comfort or whatever reason pulled me to you I'm here to talk, but first you have to tell me all about this girl I heard you imprinted on, so spill" I didn't want to tell him yet I had missed my best friend and telling him that I was moving a way with a good chance of not ever coming back is a great way to start a conversation.

"Oh, Bells she's amazing and perfect for me, her name is Brooke, she is beautiful, she gets along with all my family, she accepts my condition and the imprint and she has a great personality and she has these cute little dimples when she smiles" he finished blushing.

"Aww Jake your in love" I smiled ear to ear and he blushed roles had been reversed.

"I know" he admitted.

"So what did you want to talk about, is it Paul, I know he hasn't rang you but he has been busy lately" he told me making excuses for him.

"No" I told him shacked at what he just said but I wanted to get to the point. "I came to say goodbye" I whispered.

"What are you talking about Bells" he asked me confusion and hurt written all over his face.

"I need to get out off here for a while Jake, I'm gunna go live with Renée. This year has been too crazy and I need a change of scenery" I told him tears threatening to fall before he could protest and try to change my mind I ran to my truck and jumped in and drove to the air port, my bags were packed and I had long since said goodbye to Charlie.

Goodbye Forks. Hello Jacksonville

_**Jacob POV **_

I ran to Sam's house. Paul needed to hear this, I may not be too happy he imprinted on my best friend but I can't really be too angry he imprinted its not his fault. But he had decided to not go along with the imprint and had resulted to moping, alcohol and girls.

"Bella's gone" I shouted bursting through the door.

"What do you mean gone" Paul stood up.

"She said she needed a change of scenery and to get out of forks" I told them. "Paul shes you imprint you need to after her" I told him and he just sat back down and grumbled something like sounded like don't care.

"Paul, this is you choice, but you know it will be hard" Sam said.

"SAM ITS HIS IMPRINT FOR GODS SAKE HE NEEDS TO GO AFTER HER !" I was so angry I could feel my body starting to tremble.

"IM NOT GOING AFTER HER FOR YOU JACOB, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HER OR FUCKING IMPRITING. IF YOU DON'T WANT HER TO GO SO BAD THEN GO AFTER HER YOUSELF BLACK" he shouted at me equally as angry and trembling.

Me and Paul had never really got on anyway but the guys a douche but this just made us argue even more, yes I want Bella back but I'm not that selfish that I just wanted Paul to go after her for me, I was trying to help him out Sam told me how much it can hurt to stay away from an imprint and it can some time be equally as hard for the imprinteee, but it depends on how strong the imprint is and how attached they are.

_**Paul POV**_

She's gone just like that, I know I shouldn't care but I can just feel my heart breaking in two. I should have called her but I didn't want the imprint. Sam told me it wouldn't be that bad because we went that attached, but he didn't know how attached I actually felt. I hope Bella doesn't feel this bad its bad enough me feeling this way without her. I should have to swallowed my freaking pride and gone after her and ignored Jake. But now its too late and god knows how long it will be till I see her again.

Damn fucking imprinting to hell.

**Do you love it do you hate it please review and let me know. I already have the next chapter ready and as soon as I get a few reviews to say if I should keep it up I will post it. **

**~Hanna~ x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My God Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou for all my review I only put it up yester day and about an hour later I had my imbox full of ****Review alerts people adding my stories to there favourites and alerts. ****Tia Meraz, brattygirl14b, starcollins, atrujillo84, smexyy, murfdizzle, dean winchesters baby girl, vampiresam95, misstwilightandnewmoon, obsessed-with-reading, debra-mills, CTP365, yankeegirlNJ, wolflover17, twilightphantom13 these are all the people who reviewed me so thankyou. And yes if you review you will most likely get a shout out. I said I would update as soon as I got some reviews or not to say if I should carry on and I got loads so I'm updating now, updates probably wont be as often as this but seeing as though it's a new fic I thought I would. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**Chapter 3 - Bad ass Bella and The return **

_**Bella POV**_

**5 YEARS LATER**

I was freaking out today was the day I go back to forks, technically I go back to La Push, Sue and Charlie got together - not expectant, and they got a house there her kids live there too I think there names were Leah and Seth, mum had rang Charlie yesterday and he said that he had a room for me there ever since he got it which in a way pissed me off what made him so sure I wanted to go back there plus if he didn't I wouldn't have to go back to that god awful reservation. A lot had changed since I had moved away 5 years ago I wasn't the sweet innocent Bella that everyone knew and expected, I was bad ass Bella. I didn't want to come back Renée had kinda kicked me out after my 10th arrest last week. The fact that I wasn't sweet Bella wasn't the only thing that had changed, I had phased almost 2 years and a half ago, which made me had a rockin bod with a six pack but not that visible one that body builders had a natural one. I also hadn't blushed in over 4 years - I know the shock.

Renée threatened to take my car away from me so I drove here instead, unbeknown to Renée, which I'm guessing I will suffer the consequences of later, I don't think Charlie knew of any of my arrests, which was good cause I'm guessing he will be just as pissed if not more then Renée. I had just passed a sign saying welcome to La Push, home of the Quilettes. Phil had rung me on Renee's behalf as she was beyond angry with me for driving and apparently she thinks threatening Charlie about the arrests will do something.

I had arrived at Charlie's and got out of my baby - in other word my car it was a all black Range rover with blacked out windows and my mechanic - not Jacob - friend had tampered with it and made it be able to go twice the speed that it does now, in the process I learned a lot about cars and could probably take it apart and put it all back together again.

I got out my car and walked up to the door, leaving my suite cases in the car, I would come out and get them later. I went up to Charlie's door he wasn't expecting me today, in fact he wasn't expecting me for another week but I was not waiting around for Renée to sell my car or do whatever she was going to do with it. Charlie answered the door and looked at me as if to say who-the-hell-are-you-and-what-are-you-doing-on-my-porch.

"Don't even remember your own daughter" I smirked as his mouth opened wide but quickly shut and he pulled me in to a big bear hug that even Liam would be proud of - Liam was one of my friends from Jacksonville.

"I wasn't expecting you for another week and you cant blame me for not recognising you look how much you have changed". He was right me pale skin was now tanned not to tanned like Jake used to be but tanned and my brunette hair was wavy down my back, I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and black vest, black leather jacket and knee high black leather boots, it was hard when phasing but that's the prise you pay to look good. I chuckled at his words.

"So where is Jakey and the rest of the guys" if I was gunna have to live here I might as well try be as happy as possible and go see my old friend. Just as I said that a boy that looked like kinda a mini Jake and a scowling girl come out the house accompanied by who I assumed Sue.

"I'm guessing you Seth and Leah" I smirked already knowing I was right Leah just glared at me which made me smirk harder, great I have only been here for 5 minutes and have already met what I assumed is going to be an enemy bitch girl.

"No Shit Sherlock" she replied.

"Leah I don't want you using that foul language" Sue said and she stormed inside the house, I could tell I was going to like Sue.

"Hey Bella, don't worry about Leah she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes" he whispered the last part to me and I just grinned at him and he smiled back from ear to ear which looked like it could hurt, I was going to like Seth too.

"I kinda guessed" I laughed and he did too.

"Who knew my step-sis would be so hot" he said I laughed and smirked which made Charlie's face go to shock the old me would have been as red as a tomato.

"You know it" I fist bumped him.

"Bella do you want to come meet the guys with me, Jakes been dying to see you" Seth asked.

"Sure, got nothing better to do" I replied. "On one condition, I wanna drive" he laughed and nodded Charlie may have moved to La Push but Jakes house was still 15 minutes away. I walked over to my car and got in it and rolled one of the windows down hearing Seth whistle.

"Nice ride" he commented and then I smirked at him but suddenly turned my face serious.

"Touch anything or get scratches or dirty finger prints and your dead meat" he nodded and got in obviously scared by this me at the moment thinking that he would be dead. I drove real fast and we were there within 3 minutes, I scared the shit out of Seth.

"Okay I am never ever ever never letting you drive me anywhere again" he got out quickly and I chuckled.

"Don't like the way I drive then deal with it cause I'm not slowing down for anyone" I told him. We walked up to Jakes house and knocked on the door, shortly the door opened.

"Hey Seth and hot girl at my porch" Jacob said which mad me smirk - you can probably tell I smirk a lot !

"Seriously does know-one remember me I wasn't gone for that long" I said putting a bit of a whiney voice on.

"Bells" he said as if a question.

"Finally" I laughed and I was pulled into yet again another bear hug.

"I've missed you sooooo much, I thought you wasn't coming till next week" I smiled a genuine smile, I hadn't done that in a while normally I stick to my smirking.

"Well I was thinking of going and checking out the fresh meat here" I said jokingly.

"Oh, no you don't I haven't seen you in 5 years you are not leaving till I know everything" he said laughing.

I gulped "Everything." he chuckled and put me over his shoulder and carried me into the house.

"Jake put me down or so help me I will . . ." I trailed off hearing chuckles from inside the room but he carried on carrying me and then stopped at the couch and he smirked.

"You wouldn't" he carried on smirking. "Jake please I've done my hair and you will mess up my whole outfit" I used my puppy dog eyes on him and he sighed then quickly threw me on the couch.

"Jacob Black I will give you ten seconds to run before I come and kill you" I told him.

"Bella you don't scare me" he said though I could see he was questioning himself.

"Oh really, wanna bet" he gulped and ran into the room and I ran after him, I stopped as I got in the room there was 5 very muscley handsome people in here and I could see Jacob at the very far end of the room, I suddenly felt angry again and stomped over to him he wasn't expecting me to do anything in front of people. I pinched his ear and brought him out from the corner of the room and into the hall.

"Ow ow ow ow" ha chanted as I pulled him out the room and into the door.

"I wont do anything now because there are very muscley people in there that could easily stop me but I wouldn't worry you will get my revenge" I angrily whispered to him and he just gulped, and I smiled a sickly sweet smile and walked into the room, Jacob followed a couple of seconds later looking scared as shit and Seth was laughing so hard in the room and the rest of them were chuckling.

"Hello, I'm Sam and this is, Jared, Quil, Embry and Paul and you obviously know Jake and Seth" I smirked at them nodding.

"I know." he looked at me confused. "You don't remember me though" I said seeing all there blank expressions, Jacob and Seth looked like they were the only ones that knew and for some reason it stung a bit that Paul didn't remember, I banished those thoughts, Bella Swan does not like anyone, she had people who do stuff for her, one night stands and heck even friends but no boyfriends. "Seriously" I laughed. "Bella Swan, remember now" there mouths dropped. "I best get going, Seth you coming" I smirked at him, he wore the same expression Jake just recovered from.

"I would rather walk, I think" he said gulping.

"Chicken" he glared at me.

"Am not" he continued glaring.

"Are too" I replied.

"Wait what the hell are you two on about" Jacob interrupted our fives year old argument.

"Seth, is too chicken to let me drive him home" I told him not looking away from Seth.

"Why" Sam asked looking puzzled, I smirked at the question.

"Dude, she drives like a maniac, seriously she goes over a hundred miles an hour and over takes all the time, it only took us a minute to get here from Charlie's" Seth told everyone.

"I do not drive over a hundred miles an hour, that's way too slow" I said.

"See what I mean she's crazy" Seth said and I glared at him, trying my hardest not to growl. If I growled I would give my self away and I didn't want them to know about my phasing cause then Sam and the guys would want me to join there stupid pack, but I'm a lone wolf.

"I AM NOT CRAZY" I shouted at him, my anger got the better of me and I started shaking, I walked out not wanting to phase. "SUITE YOUR SELF" I shouted when I was in the back garden, I got in my car and drove home, GOD im so stupid I could have phased right there and then. I got home in just under two minutes and desided to take a jog, in human form don't think I will be able to phase for a while if there smart there probably already piecing stuff together. I got into a pair of ¾ length deep purple jogger and a black vest top and on my feet I wore my black converse. I tied my hair up into a pony tail and shoved my earphones in and went.

**3 HOURS LATER **

I went on a longer jog then expected, I looked at my watch, shit it was nine I had just gone on a three hour long jog. that's not normal for a human and so I have given them another suspension.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" yup he was mad, I walked in the front room smiling innocently, everyone was there, Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Charlie, Billy and Sue.

"I went on a jog" they weren't going to believe me for 1 I was gone for three hours and 2 I wasn't sweating or looked like I was out of breath from a jog.

"You went on a jog my arse, you were gone for 3 hours and you don't look like you have been on a jog apart from you look like your wearing jogging clothes. So where have you been" I glared at him, for once I was telling the truth and he didn't believe me.

"I told you I went on a jog, I didn't realise how far I had gone and decided to walk back which gave me time to cool down" the last part was a lie about walking back and no being able to be bothered to run back but its what he gets if he doesn't believe me.

"oh, well next time don't go so far" he said.

"Back down in a sec going to get dressed" that was a lie, it took more like an hour to get dressed but who cares. I got into a pair of red skinny jeans and a black Paramore t- shirt I got from one of the may concerts I sneaked out to go to when I lived with my mum and kept my black converse in but let my hair fall loosely down my back. I was putting my makeup on when the phone rang.

"Hello" I heard Seth answer. "Charlie, Renée is on the phone she wants to talk to you" SHIT Charlie is going to kill me once he finds out what I had been doing in the time I was away.

"WHAT" I heard Charlie shout and hang up. "BELLA GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE NOW!" he shouted up. I walked down the stairs a sweet innocent look on my face which I had perfected and had got me out of a lot of trouble.

"What's wrong" I asked him.

"What exactly did you do while you were away" he asked me.

"Oh you know what teenage girls do, shopping, school, gossiping, boys" I answered.

"Yea right" I heard Seth say to Collin and Brady and I glared at them and they smiled back.

"Oh does all those things come under being arrested 10 times" he half said half yelled.

"Umm, if you think it does" I said still looking sweet and heard some people muttering 10 freaking time and what the hell and some people saying can you even get arrested that many times in 5 years.

"Whoa, wait 10 times" Jacob said and I glared at him.

This is going to be a long night.

**This is a long chapter so I hope you all enjoy Bella's return and don't worry I will get to some juicy Paul and Bella scenes soon ! **

**Please keep reviewing ~Hanna~ x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like the new chapter sorry to keep you guys waiting next one will be up probably next weekend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters **

**Chapter 4 - Getting High and The Apologize **

_**Bella POV**_

Why did Renée have to go and tell Charlie that, I mean its not like its even that important it only 10 arrests, I know people who have had a lot worse, and its not even like I have served time, you probably think I would have after 10 arrests but I have my ways and people who know people who know other people who can bale me out when it looks bad.

"So do you want to tell me, why you got arrested 10 times or do I have to phone Renee and ask her" he asked me still fuming and looking like a close relation to a beet root in the face.

"Umm, just for a few minor things that I have forgotten" I said in a quieter voice. "And half of them weren't even my fault."

"What about the other half and I'm still waiting to find out what they were for" he said now in a deadly calm voice."

"I know Renee has told you, so why do you need to know" I had enough of the interrogation, I didn't need this.

"So if you have forgotten do you need me to jog your memory lets see. You were arrested for drug use 5 times and underage drinking 3 times, and lets not forget crashing a car into a tree when drunk and also throwing a bear can at a police officer" he said listing all the thing I had done for the past 5 years, I tried my hardest not to laugh when he mentioned me throwing a beer can at this douche of a police man. "Do you think this is funny" he asked me seeing the amusement creeping up on my face.

"No" I quickly said.

"Well are you going to explain anything" he demanded.

"Well the underage drinking was just minor and I wasn't even that drunk and it wasn't me who threw the can but he thought it was so I got blamed for it which was freaking hilarious. Oh and I'm not on drugs and as for the car the tree came out of know-where it just like popped up in front of me" I told him, everyone else was still in the room mouths open in shock.

"Do you have any drugs here" he asked me, I did but I wasn't going to smoke them they were just in case.

"No, I cant even believe you asked me that I told you I wasn't on drugs. So that obviously means you don't trust me, because by the look on your face you obviously don't believe me." I stormed up to my room and packed my bags Charlie close on my heel.

"What do you think your doing" he asked me.

"Leaving, I'm not staying here anymore, I will spend the night here then move out tomorrow" I placed my packed bags on my bed and went out the house as the door closed I shouted don't wait up for me. I walked to the first beach and sat down grabbing my weed out of my bag it was dark and no-one was gonna be here.

_**Seth POV**_

**2 HOURS LATER **

I walked out of Charlie's with Collin and Brady. I cant believe Bella got arrested 10 times, I know she had changed and was all bad-ass now but wow 10 freaking times. We walked to the first beach and it smelt weird so we decided to check it out and found Bella laughing all by herself. She looked up and saw us.

"Seth my baby step brother thingy" she giggled and ran up and jumped on my back.

"Bella are you okay" I asked unsure of what was happening and she nodded and giggled again. "Bella by any chance are you high" I asked she jumped off my back and put her thumb and her finger almost touching to say little and she giggled again. I laughed and slung her over my shoulder.

"Hey, put me down" She slurred her words a bit, if Charlie found her like this then he would kill her so I decided to take her to Sam's though I'm guessing he wont be too pleased either. She then kicked me in the balls which made3 me drop her.

"Hey what was that for" I said lying in pain on the floor.

"I told you to put me down" she said quickly then started running down the beach the only thing she didn't know was she was running right towards Sam's house. Collin and Brady were right next to me hysterically laughing on the floor. I growled at them and started running after Bella, damn my step sister was fast.

"Bella" I shouted. "If you stop I wont tell Charlie anything and wont take you back to Sam's house" she hesitated then stopped and smiled at me.

"For someone with a rocking six-pack bod, I am much fitter then you. I can't believe your out of breath" she was right and I just glared at her and she giggled a bit still as high as she was before. Then I noticed the pack walking up behind us and smiled just as innocently back and she looked at me suspicious and then noticed the pack behind us and quickly ran behind me.

"The big bad people are gunna take me back to Charlie's" she whispered in my ear sounding like a 6 year old, I laughed at her and once again slug her over my shoulder and carried her over to Sam.

"Seth, put me down or so help me I will do exactly what I did before again" I gulped and put her down she started to run but was caught by Jake. "You guys are no fun" she pouted.

""Okay what's wrong with her" Jake asked.

"We may have found her a little bit high" I told them and she started giggling again.

"You have got to be kidding me" Sam said.

"She's more fun like this" Collin piped up and she glared at him.

"So I wasn't fun before" fear shot across his eyes.

"Um, t-that's not w-what I meant" he stuttered out quickly before going to hide behind Paul.

_**Bella POV**_

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"I think its worn off so can I pretty please go home now" I told the guys plus Leah using my puppy-dog eyes that had been perfected over the years.

"NO" Sam told me trying to act all dominant whilst looking away I could have sworn he whispered under his breath 'Damn Puppy-dog eyes'. I got up anyway and started walking to the door.

"Where do you think your going" Paul came up behind me and whispered in my ears.

"To the bathroom" I told him I was planning on making a break for it, bathrooms always have windows and I'm not afraid of heights and jumping from them. He let me go and I walked up stairs, god can they be any stupider, never trust someone who is meant to be staying put in a house that needs to go to the bathroom, that's how everyone seems to make a break for it and usually succeeds. I went into the bathroom and there was no window, who has a bathroom with no window so I quickly dashed to what I assumed was a guest room, the window wasn't far from the ground so they couldn't get that suspicious if I jump out of it. I unlocked it and jumped, god why did I have to walk now I'm gunna have to run home.

I got to Charlie's within about 15 to 20 minutes and who was waiting at the porch the one and only Paul Meraz. He smirked when he saw me.

"What are you doing here" I asked putting as much venom in my voice as possible, sure send one of the pack to check up on me but why him. He flinched but quickly recovered and smirked again, is that how annoying it is when I smirk.

"The Guys sent me to check up on you, plus I was worried" he mumbled the last bit, my face softened but still held no emotion.

"Why not send Seth or even Leah seeing as they live here" I asked.

"Look, Bella I wanted to apologize for 5 years ago, I was stupid and didn't call you and I thought it was for the better but, I really liked you and still do" he told me. I was not expecting that of all things and my moth hung open I quickly recovered.

"I liked you too Paul but maybe it wasn't for the better" I told him emphasising the word Liked with and ed on the end and quickly ran inside I didn't want to face him and I didn't have to, I ran up to my room ignoring Charlie and laid and cried on my bed, the main person I had thought about for the last five years was Paul, but know-one will ever know that and I wasn't planning on confessing anything to him either.

**I'm thinking of putting this new story I started up this weekend it's a wizards of Waverly place and Harry Potter crossover. It will be a T just in case so if you want to read it look out for it on my profile oh and its Alex/Malfoy. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said I would give shout outs to all reviewers but I didn't expect that many people to like my story though I'm glad you do and still keep up with the reviews so I'm just going to say thankyou to everyone who has reviewed my story or added it as favourite or an alert and also I have from now on I have a beta so thankyou thankyou thankyou to the amazing DemiSaler. Enjoy x **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters in it unless I make my own up in he story which I don't think I will but that's besie the point.**

**Chapter 5 – New Housemate and Pauls house**

**Bella POV **

I woke up feeling exhausted. I had hardly slept all night, thanks to Paul, but I had to get up. Today I was house hunting. Oh joy.

I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a plain black tank top, finishing off with my black converse and my favorite silver love heart necklace that came down just over my chest with my hair falling loosely down my back.

I didn't need to pack because I had never even gotten the chance to unpack.

I wanted to stay in La Push, somewhere by the beach. I love this reservation. I had just moved back and wasn't ready to let it go again.

"What are you up to today?" Charlie asked, using small talk.

"Looking for a house." I said, my eyes not leaving my cereal. I didn't want to see his judgments this morning.

"Look Bells, you don't have to move out and where would you get the money from anyway?" He asked me using his soft voice.

"Yes, I do and I have a little something saved up and I could easily get a job."I told him. I didn't really have a little something, I had a lot

of something. I had been saving for a long time and had a few jobs back in Jacksonville.

I stood up to go.

"I best start searching. Don't know what time I will be in to collect my bags so, see-ya later." I told him. I was gonna try to stay out of this house as much as possible today.

**Paul POV**

I walked in to Sam's house after patrol and saw Bella and Leah with shit eating grins on there faces. I thought they hated each other.

After I heard them both squeal with excitement I walked up to Jared. I wanted to know what the hell was going on

"What's up with them?" I asked him. He looked just as confused as me.

"I have know idea. They have been like that for a while and no one has a clue what's going on. Its scaring everyone. Leah just had a girl

moment." He told me not looking away from them. A few minutes later they finally stood up and walked up to Sam.

Bella whispered something in his ear and he nodded, his face paling slightly.

They then walked out the door and got into Bella's car.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" Jacob asked.

"Bella and Leah are going to be house sharing." What the hell was he on to? Bella hates Leah and I'm sure the feeling is mutual.

"Great. I finally get a cool sister and she is moving out with my annoying sister." Seth complained. He seemed to be the only one not

realizing how much hell this will be if they actually become friends.

**Bella POV**

I never thought I would see the day where I was house sharing with Leah, looking forward to it, and getting excited.

We sat Indian style facing each other, whispering about what we were going to do. We had heard all the guys at one point ask

what was going on and that us talking was freaking them out, which I found hilarious and so did Leah.

"So, I think we should tell Sam now, and make an escape while he tells the rest of the guys." Leah said. She was actually a really fun, loving person as soon as you broke down the walls that she puts up, thanks to Sam.

"And where would we go?" I asked.

"To a furniture store of course! To buy what we need and get someone to deliver it to our house and then tomorrow we will go clothes shopping because we can't buy a house without a new wardrobe." She told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I like the way you think." I stood up and pulled her up with me. We walked up to Sam hand-in-hand and dragged him into the hallway.

"So, as you know, I want to move out of Charlie's after the whole situation last night. Well, Leah hates it there and wants to get out and

if two people were paying the rent it would be a whole lot easier than just one person paying rent. So we are going to move in together.

You can break it to the boys. Oh, and we're going out furniture shopping so don't wait up." I didn't wait for a reply and quickly ran out of

the room with Leah close behind.

"Did you see his face?" Leah asked when we were in the truck. "What's got people so scared about us moving in together?" I shrugged

and started the car up.

"There are few reasons. One, they don't think we get along with each other and that we will probably kill each other but we have gotten past that now. Two, we're both as evil as each other and all of them are scared of us (even Sam) and it will be worse now that we're friends." I told her.

"So where do you wanna go first?"

**SIX HOURS LATER**

We had gotten all the furniture we needed and some pretty good bargains, I think in total we went to about fifteen maybe more furniture stores. Leah can shop just as much as I can.

We beat the vans there and it took about 10 minutes after we arrived for them to come. We had a lot of stuff and I wasn't planning on lifting a thing.

It was late so we were planning on doing everything tomorrow and crashing at Charlie's tonight. Plus Leah still had to tell Sue.

We had found the perfect house already. It didn't need anything done to it, was very modern and the two main bedrooms both had big

walk-in wardrobe's perfect for two young women. The only thing we needed was furniture, it had a oven and dish washer and kitchen things already fitted in.

"I think our work for today is done." Leah said.

"But, there's one problem. We still have one more night at Charlie's." I said sighing.

"We could always ask one of the guys if we could crash at their house. I know Paul lives alone and Jake is my imprint so if I use my

puppy dog eyes on him he is bound to say yes."

"Jake's your imprint?" 'How did I not know this?' I thought as she blushed

"Sorta." She said smiling.

We walked to Sam's house as it was only 5 minutes from our new home.

"Right. So, we got this right? I sigh really loudly and you ask me what's wrong and I say the house isn't ready and

I really don't want to stay at Charlie's house tonight and you sigh and say me too." I told her.

"Lets do this!" We fist bumped each other which had become our thing now during shopping.

We walked into Sam's and went and sat down on the sofa. Everybody in the pack was there, which was good. More of a show I started off the sighing really loud which caught peoples attention.

"What's wrong Bella?" Leah asked, playing her part.

"Well, it's just that we still have to spend another night at Charlie's, and I really don't want to go back there tonight." I said, sighing again

She sighed as well.

"Me too." We then both sighed together and looked up with puppy dog eyes at the guys as all their eyes were on us.

"I have a spare room at my house Bella if you wanna take it."

Paul said. I looked at him. Our plan worked perfectly but was I really going to spend the night at Paul's house? It was the best offer

I was gonna get. I didn't really want to spend the night at anyone else's, so I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." he smiled at me, glad that I was taking his offer.

"Leah, you know your always welcome at mine." Jake said. Leah went up and kissed his cheek and he blushed a deep red.

AT PAULS HOUSE

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I really don't want to face Charlie right now." I smiled at him a genuine smile - the ones that I don't use often.

"No problem. There are two guest rooms that the guys normally crash in. You can go in either one." he told me,

I was surprised he hadn't made a comment saying that I could always sleep in his room.

I felt so uncomfortable being around him ever since that night. I shouldn't have said anything.

"Look, Bella, about the other night. Can we just talk?" He asked, looking at me with his deep brown eyes making me melt away.

"We're talking now Paul." I want him so bad. He is so close but so far out of my reach.

"You know that's not what I meant. Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you before you left, and it took everything in me not to follow after you,

but my stupid stubborn pride got the best of me and so instead I spent every minute thinking of what could have been and every

second of missing you."

"That's a bunch of crap Paul. Jake had me filled in on what everyone was up to and he said that you had a new girl in your pants everyday."

I choked out, on the verge of tears.

"Oh. So you're telling me you didn't have sex once while you were away?" he argued back at me.

"NO, BUT AT LEAST I DIDN'T LEAD YOU ON AND SAY THAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU EVERY MINUTE AND ALL THAT BULLSHIT!"

Tears were streaming down my face and I wasn't going to give away the secret any second now I tried thinking of happy things.

I could not morph into some giant girl wolf in front of him at the moment, but all I could see was him.

"Bella, the only reason I was with those girls is because they helped me forget that

the only girl I really wanted was you." I sank to the floor crying pulling my knee's up to my chest and burying my head there.

Thee shaking had slowed down a bit but the tears had sped up.

He came and sat down next to me and put an arm around me, I heard him mumble an 'I'm sorry' and then walk out of the room.

I didn't move a single inch from where I was sat, it must have been at least half an hour since he had walked out of the room.

The crying had stopped. Now I just felt empty.

I knew it was a bad idea to come to Paul's. I heard Paul walk back in the room.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry-" I crossed the small distance between us and kissed him. I could tell he was shocked at first but quickly

recovered and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck knotting my hand through his hair. We broke

away after what seemed like hours of heaven.

"Wow." He whispered and I smiled.

"Paul, I really like you but, I don't like opening up my heart and feeling this vulnerable because I'm afraid if I do, I'll get hurt again and

I don't think I could take that." I said in a small voice.

"Bella, I would never hurt you." I smiled and kissed him again running my hands up his shirt and placing them on his very toned and hot six pack.

We some how ended up on the couch. Him on top of me, with his shirt now over at the other side of the room.

**review x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter hope you enjoy. Thank you to my amazing Beta and to whoever reviewed my story, love you all. **

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Twilight or any thing in it.

Bella POV

I woke up in the arms of Paul. Shit. What had I done? Memories of the night before came flooding in. I started to hyperventilate. I'm not ready for this. Why did I have to be so stupid? Last night I should have just gone into the guest room when he came back, but I just had to poor all my feelings out and then kiss him. Then not only kiss him but freaking sleep with him. Crap, crap, crap. What the fuck was I meant to do now? Play happy couple with him? No. He was the one that didn't call me last year and left me hanging. He was going to have to earn it. I quickly slid under his arms, put my clothes on, and then rushed out the door.

I headed over to Jake's to collect Leah. Right now I needed someone to talk to and she was the first person I thought of. I really think after yesterday we bonded. After I had knocked on the door Billy opened it.

"Is Leah still here?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I think she's in Jake's room." I smiled and walked past him. I opened the door and they were both still asleep. Leah had her head on his chest and Jake's arms were wrapped around her waist. Aww! I grabbed my Blackberry from the back pocket of my skinny jeans and snapped a photo of them. Just in case. You never know what kind blackmail you might need at some point or it could be a nice Christmas card.

I slid my phone back in my pocket and walked over and shook Leah. Her eyes opened instantly and realised the position she was in and blushed stepping out of Jacob's embrace.

"Get dressed. I'll wait outside for you." She nodded as I walked out the room. I headed over to First Beach, sitting down in the sand. Leah took about 15 minutes to get ready and by the time she got up to me, I was crying again.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked me sitting down in the sand herself and placing an arm gently around me.

"I told Paul all my feelings and kissed him." I managed to choke out.

"Bella, that's not a bad thing. Unless you did something more then kiss..." she said slowly, I nodded and broke down crying again. This time she put both her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

-

We walked up to Sam's house, Leah reassuring me that everything was going to be alright. I had stopped crying and hoped that my eyes weren't all puffy and red. Emily ran up to us as soon as we walked through the door. She pulled me into a hug and asked what was wrong. I said nothing and walked past her smiling at her. Just my luck. Paul was there, on the couch. Leah glared at him and walked up behind me. I gave him a small smile letting him know I wasn't mad.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" Paul asked. I was about to answer but Leah answered for me.

"We actually have a really busy day planned. Moving our stuff into the house and Bella doesn't have time to talk to you right now. We only came here to find Seth, Collin. and Brady." Leah told him icily. I was starting to like this girl more and more. The three stood up from the corner of the room and followed us out of the house.

"You are freaking awesome." I told her.

"I know!" she turned to the youngsters. "You three are helping us move in." They groaned.

"Seth could you go and collect my stuff from Charlie's? I really can't be arsed to talk to him right now." he nodded. "Leah have you told Sue yet?"

"Yes, she took it surprisingly well. Said that I was growing up and it was time for me to do things on my own and then she hugged me, saying that she would visit soon." Leah told me.

-

8 HOURS LATER

We sat on the couch looking at the house. It was amazing. Thanks to supernatural skills we got things done a lot quicker. The front room was a deep red with black furniture in it and a big fireplace but when you went into the kitchen things lightened up a bit and it was a mixture of browns and yellows. Upstairs there was one guest room which was all neutral colors and then you had Leah's room. It showed everything about her. She had it a deep ocean blue and the furniture was silver. She had pictures of family and friends up on the walls and then her walk in wardrobe with a ton of clothes, shoes, bags and accessories in it. My room was a dark purple and had white furniture, I had almost the same walk in wardrobe but I had a collage of all the concerts I had been to and pictures of me and my friends from Phoenix and past boyfriends which I am now friends with. There was pictures of me at clubs and bars and me just having fun.  
I gave Seth, Collin and Brady twenty dollars each and thanked them for helping us.

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER (NIGHT)

"Leah, don't be mad but I invited over some of the girls to sleep as like a house warming" I rushed out, she didn't look ma. She looked upset.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to call them and tell them it's cancelled? I would rather you be a happy house mate." I asked using our new nickname for each other. She shook her head.

"It's not that trust me I would love a girly sleepover right now. But none of them like me. They see me as the hormonal bitch. When I'm not that bad it's just when they all met me it was at a bad time. My dad had died, I lost Sam, and I was the only girl wolf." She told me finally opening up.

"Aww, Leah!" I ran over and put my arms around her into a big hug. "I don't see you like that. Sure you were a bit of a hoe to me at first but once you get down the walls you surround yourself with, there is a really sweet person!" She started crying.

"Thank you Bella!" I smiled at her and she smiled back. "You're already becoming my best friend." She laughed and I joined in.

"Ditto." I replied making her laugh more. "Leah, I have something I want to tell you but you can't tell anyone at all and you have to hide your thoughts from all of the pack. Especially Sam and Paul and I know Jake's your imprint but you can't tell him either." I paused. She looked at me worried, I needed to tell someone and like Leah said she was becoming my new best friend and I felt bad she thought she was the only girl wolf. Who knows things could turn out good.

"Bella what is it?" She asked me concern lacing her voice.

"About a year after I left Forks I started dating this boy. I didn't know he was a vampire. He wore these  
deep blue contacts and acted normal. He didn't even look that pale. I should of clocked(What's this mean? Realize? Is that what it means?)when he never came out in the sunlight just like the Cullen's, when I found out it was too late. I had tried to run but he came after me. He locked me in this dark cell. I have no idea where it was but it was in the middle of nowhere. He would come see me everyday and tell me this was for the best and that I shouldn't have tried to run away." Tears were streaming down my face but I carried on. "After a few day he started to get aggressive. He would punch me and one time he ran his knife over me and licked up the blood afterwards." I pulled up my top to show her my scar that was just bellow my belly button about 3 inches long. Leah gasped and just stared at it, she looked back up, and I took it as a sign she wanted to hear the rest of my story.

"After the whole knife incident, I got angry. I was shaking uncontrollably, my temperature must have risen by a hundred degrees and I was sweating like hell. That's when it happened. I phased into a werewolf." She looked at me with shock written all over her face. "I was strong and managed to break the chains he had my hands tied up with. I knew he would be back soon and wouldn't be to pleased about the new me, so I made a run for it. The worst thing of all is that he told my mum that we went on holiday so she wouldn't have even known if I was dead or alive. Luckily Phil's contract was going to end and it didn't look like he was getting another so we located back to Phoenix and that's where I have stayed. I haven't seen him since but I know he is still out there." I finished pretty much my whole story and was waiting for Leah's reaction.

"Oh my God!" She threw her arms around me and I laughed. "I'm glad you're okay but I'm so happy I'm not the only girl wolf! So when are you going to tell Sam?" Typical Leah response but I told her I wasn't going to tell Sam.

"Leah, I told you I don't want anyone to know except you." I told her and her face fell slightly. "Leah, if Sam knows he will want me to join his pack and I just can't be apart of a pack. That's not my thing. I have had way to many offers to join a pack cause they want a girl wolf, some even offering me Alpha to join and I declined them all, so why should I say yes to you?" I know I sounded a little bitchy but I don't want to be recruited or whatever they call it.

"Because we're family." She whispered and I winced.

"Look. I'll think about it okay. But you can not tell anyone. Promise?" She didn't say anything and I was about to have a heart attack. "Leah you have to promise me you won't tell anyone!" I almost shirked at her.

"Okay, okay. I promise. But Bella you do realise Paul's your imprint. You have to tell him!" I nodded.

"Soon, I just need time." I responded. "Oh, there is something else you need to know. I'm a different kind of wolf than you. I phase the same way and everything but sometimes if my emotions run on overload I can control the weather and elements."

"Oh my God, that is so unfair! I wanna be able to do that." She pouted a bit making me laugh.  
There was a quiet knock on the front door, which made both me and Leah jump.

"I'll go answer it." Leah told me leaving the room silently. I heard the door open downstairs.

"Hey, Bella's upstairs come on." I could feel the confusion and wariness coming from Emily and Kim that was aimed at Leah. They came through the door and almost instantly Emily's arms were wrapped around mine with a concerned expression plastered on her face.

"Bella what's wrong?" Kim asked me coming closer also, I shook my head.

"These are tears of laughter." I made a pathetic excuse which none of them believed but they left it anyway. "So who wants pop-corn?" I asked getting up.

"We do!" Someone shouted from downstairs followed with some 'ow's' and 'what was that for's?'. I panicked and looked at Leah for help. She saw me and nodded walking down the stairs.

"If you lot don't get you big fury butts out of Bella and my house right now, you wont see the light of tomorrow!" Go Leah.

"Where's Bella?" Paul's voice drifted up the stairs, his beautiful deep husky voice. I needed to go to that voice. I needed to follow it, I couldn't stay away from it any longer. My legs forgot all about my head screaming get back in the room this instant and walked down the stairs. The first person I looked for was Paul and I found him in-between Sam and Jake. His face softened when he saw me and then he looked confused. He must of realised I had been crying.

"Leah, it's okay. They can stay here for a little while." I told her and she nodded.

"You sure?" I smiled at her and nodded back.

I walked into the kitchen and found the popcorn out and placed it in the microwave, when I noticed another presence in the room. I whipped my head around and found Paul only inches away from me.

"Bella, what's wrong? I can tell you have been crying and don't feed me any of the shit you gave the others." Paul's voice drifted through me once again and made me go warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"I don't think I can do this. I think last night was a mistake." The tears came back heavier then before. His face looked pained.

"What happened last night was not a mistake. We both know that. I love you Bella and I don't know what more I can possibly do to prove that to you." he whispered a tear strolling down his own face. I wiped it away and hugged him murmuring 'I'm sorry' and walking out the back door.

Leah POV

Paul walked back into the room looking pissed but there no sign of Bella.

"Paul? Where's Bella?" I asked and he shrugged at me. Crap she can't be alone at the moment. She is way to venerable. "Paul where is Bella?" I shrieked making him flinch.

"I. Don't. Know." He spat out at me. I started to shake but quickly walked outside. She couldn't of gotten that far. Even if she is a wolf. It was pouring down with rain outside which made it harder to see even with my supernatural eyesight.

I spotted her alone on First Beach soaked with tears and rain. Her eyes had turned a midnight blue. Could it be her making it rain? I sat down beside her.

"Bella, honey I think your making it rain." She nodded.

"When my feelings go on overdrive it can effect me and without me controlling it, it can effect the weather. I have made it snow and once I got so mad there was a big storm." I laughed and she smiled a bit.

"I don't know what to do anymore Leah." She whispered and the tears started all over again making the rain get heavier.

"I think you need to stop trying to reject the imprint." I told her and she nodded.

"I don't know if love is in my nature anymore. I just hate feeling like this, I need Paul but I can't have him. I can't get close to anyone because if he comes I can't let any of you get hurt. He can do thing you can't even imagine, Leah." I was shocked. I didn't know she was this scared.

**Hope you enjoined, new chapte****r is nearly done and Bella gets a bit darker. **

**Until next time. **

**~Hanna x **

**Please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is quite short but I have the next update soon. It isn't BETA'd so all mistakes are my fault I'm sorry. I brought a character called Brooke into my story in like the first or second chapter as Jakes imprint and completely forgot about her and said Leah was Jakes imprint so I have decided she is Embry's imprint instead and will come back into the story in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 7 - **

_**Bella's POV**_

We walked back to our house, I had stopped sobbing but Leah was still comforting me. We had probably been gone for about an hour and when we walked in side Jake shot to Leah's side and Paul was a short distance from me.

"Where the hell have you too been" Sam asked us.

"I went to see if Bella was alright and we got talking" she glared at Paul making him flinch I laughed out loud and everyone but Leah who had a smug look on her face looked scared.

"Looks like your not the only hormonal psychotic bitch in town anymore" I whispered in her ear and she grinned a mischievous grin and I grinned right back at her.

I felt like there was something new inside me that I have never felt and was making me this way. "Be back in a second" I went to the bathroom, my head was killing me and I felt like screaming. _Don't fight it Bella, it wont hurt anymore just let your self go. _a soft voice cooed in the back of my head. What's happening to me? _You know you cant fight it that much longer let it take over you, it will be better for everyone. _

I looked into the mirror to find my eyes were a deep red. _You might as well, you have nothing left you rejected Paul, Edward left you because you weren't good enough, you were naive enough to think the Cullen's liked you but as soon as Edward went they didn't give a damn, I bet non of the pack like you either there just here because of Paul, Leah's only with you because you're the only one who puts up with her. Do you want me to continue or should I go on for a bit more?_

Who are you and what the fuck are you doing to me. _I'm your more badass side, the more bitchier side to the sweet poor innocent Bella, the one you liked to let out a lot in Phoenix. But you see realities a bitch and so am I and I want full dominance. Bella babe you'll feel a whole lot better when you let me out, just like you did in Phoenix and Jacksonville and this venerability you hate so much will go away, all you need to do is let me take over, do you remember how much fun you were now all you do is cry poor me boo hoo hoo get over your self and start living life. _

What do I have to do? _Just. Say. Yes. _

"Yes" I whispered and blackness took over me.

"Bella you've been in there a long time are you okay" Emily asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine" I was surprised how cold my voice sounded, but I opened the door and carried on to the living room.

"Bella, what's up with your eyes" shit I didn't think about that.

"Are those the new contacts I said to try out Bells" Leah spoke up trying to cover for me, the soft side of me would have been grateful but that was now gone. So I glared at her earning praise from my new subconscious.

"Do you not listen to us anymore I swore more then 2 hours ago Leah told you to get you big fury asses out of our house and take the imprinter's with you" _nice going Bella guess you haven't lost the spark after all. _

By now all the imprints were glued to the boys chests, Embry and Brooke were the first to go along with, Quil and Clair, Collin Brady and Seth, Sam and Emily and last of all Paul and Jacob, Paul looked at me searching for something in my eyes but I turned away before he could find anything.

"Bella is everything okay" Leah asked once everyone was gone.

"Everything is fine Leah no need to worry" Hey Leah's my friend she is the one person I can trust and how can you talk for me. _Bella Bella Bella. You forgetting you have already said yes to dominance, but yet the other part of you is still fighting and I will tell you now you wont win and if you continue to fight I will do things to the people you love because I have already won the fight against your powers that's why your eyes are a deep red. _

"Bella, Sam wants to talk to you he is down stairs" Leah told me I nodded and walked down the stairs. _Maybe he should be the first victim, just think the big Alfa getting terribly hurt so badly he can possibly die. _

"Sam this really isn't a good time" _when did I give you permission to talk_. I winced as a searing pain went through me.

"Well tough. Why are your eyes red?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Well as Alfa of the pack and in charge I think it is" he shot back. _Ooh he fights back this could get interesting. _

"Oh you think you're the big boss man around here and can control me well I'm not apart of those pathetic pack of werewolf's that do anything and everything for you so back. Off" Leah growled from upstairs. _Oops forgot little miss best friend is apart of them. _Please stop.

"Aaaaahhhrrggg" Sam fell to the floor screaming holding his head in his hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM" Leah shrieked running up to Sam. "STOP."

"I. Can't" I managed to get out. Please stop your making me hurt him.

He stopped screaming but still held his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry" I ran out the house and into the woods.

"What are you doing to me this never happened in Phoenix or Jacksonville. I never hurt people. _This was how you were like with Riley remember you lived for the kill. _No. _Oh I'm so sorry did I hit a soft spot you seem in denial. So your saying you didn't remember the last time you let me out. _

FLASH BACK.

PHEONIX

"_Bella what a surprise to see you here miss me much" Riley came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist whispering in my ear. _

"_Riley, what are you doing here" I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing. _

"_I've been looking for you" he placed a small kiss on my lips giving me goose bumps. "I've missed you, you should have ran away from me" I caught his lips with mine, making him smirk. "Knew you couldn't resist me" I smiled and pulled him out to the dance floor. _

_We must have been dancing for an hour when he whispered to come to his room. I followed him eagerly. _

_The next morning when I was sobered I realised what had happened and was shocked even drunk I didn't think I was that stupid, but there was this pull toward him that made me go and it was like I couldn't control my own body. _

_END OF FLASH BACK. _

That was you, I couldn't escape him for a whole year why did you think I'm here. If your coming back out does that mean that he's here too. _Smart one aren't you, must be my side of you. _

How do I get rid of you. _Find the bitch, I mean witch that put me here in the first place but to do that you have to talk to Riley and we all know you can't control yourself with him, its like someone takes over you. _

**Hope you like the new chapter and the new dark twist! PLEASE REVIEW x **

**~Hanna~ x **


	7. Chapter 7

**I've tried to make this chapter really long for you, I'm sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own twilight. **

**Read and Enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

_**Bella POV**___

I sat in the woods crying what was I meant to do there was some demon thing inside me trying to control me and I had to talk to Riley to know how to get it out, fucking great, could this get any worse_? Oh boo hoo poor baby what are you going to do now_? Can you stop that?

The wind had picked up. _Riley's here. _

I jumped up and started to run, I can not face him who knows what could happen to me when he is around. I must have made it to about Canada when I stopped, the voice inside my head was just laughing and was starting to really piss me off. What is so fucking funny? _Don't you see you've gone right into a trap, you're far away from La Push and that little pathetic pack of werewolf's and Paul, precious Paul, this is just what he wanted. You have no one but your self to defend you here. _

"Hello Bella" a voice whispered in my ear. I spun round and faced the man I had ran from and feared for so long. He smiled at me, I had missed that smile so much and his lips were so close, just one touch.

"NO" I turned my head away from him. "What did you do to me Riley?" I turned back to face him I needed answers.

"I may of happen to stumble across a witch and after a little bit of persuasion she did a little witchy voodoo for me and well now you just cant seem to resist me" he told me smirking.

"Victoria isn't dead I know where she is and if you tell me how to get this to stop then I will tell you where she is" Victoria was dead but if I can get him to believe me and tell me answers then I can kill him and no one get hurt but him.

"You're lying" he seemed unsure, that was good.

"No I'm not I saw here about a month ago and I know how to contact her. She trusts me" he looked at me and smiled, showing his teeth, I know he didn't really have fangs but it still creeps me out.

"Now, now Bella you know its not very polite to keep information from me" he told me.

"I wont keep any information from you if you just undo the spell" I told him.

"You don't trust me. Good choice" he laughed. "Deal, meet me here tomorrow, I will bring the witch" I nodded at him and started to walk away. "Oh and Bella, don't bring anyone with you."

I didn't feel like running back to La Push so I called Brooke, Embry's imprint Leah was probably still pissed and all the other imprints will be to nosy and ask me a million and one questions.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey Brooke, its Bella can you pick me up?"

"Sure" _her voice is way to perky. "_Where are you?" shit didn't think of that.

"On the outskirts of Canada." 

"What, why the hell or should I say how the hell did you get there?" great now I had to explain.

"Can you just pick me up and I will tell you on the way."

"Sure, but it might take me like half an hour to get there."

I got into Brookes car waiting for the millions of questions but they didn't come.

"Thank you Brooke" I said, I knew I liked this girl for some reason.

"Bella I don't want to pry or anything but how the hell did you get to the freaking border Canada?" an here comes the questions that I cant answer.

"Um, look Brooke the only way I can answer that question for you right now is lying and I would prefer not to" she just nodded and kept driving.

We arrived at Sam's house, great she just ha to take me here.

"Um Brooke could you just not tell anyone especially Sam and Paul" I asked her.

"Sure, but there going to wonder where we've been" I nodded and out out the car and walked the opposite direction to Sam's.

"You not coming in?" Brooke asked, I shook my head and smiled at her.

"I don't really want to face Sam at the moment, but thanks for the ride" I headed home, I knew Leah was probably going to be there but I had to face her sooner or later.

I walked in the door already feeling an angry presence in the house.

"Where the hell did you go and what the fuck did you do to Sam. I know I'm a bitch Bella but I would never purposely hurt someone" Leah said, god it wasn't even my fault. Doe's she know me at all, I would never hurt anyone like that, I didn't even know I could. I stared shaking ready to phase but there was something wrong. "Bella are you even listening to me?" Leah yelled.

"Leah something happening to me" I couldn't phase, things that would normally make me phase weren't working. Edward, Vampires, Charlie kicking me out, Cullen's.

Nothing was working.

I've lost it.

"Bella whets going on" Leah asked.

"I cant phase" I started crying, it was something to do with whatever he had put in me. It had to be I cant have just lost it. Leah stood there in silence looking shocked, doing nothing just staring at me wide eyed.

"W, what do you mean you cant phase" what does she think I mean.

I ran out the house, if my wolfness had gone then how come I still had my powers?

Leah POV.

I stood there shocked how could she not phase its not something you can lose. Sam needs to know, this is out of mine an Bella's hands at the moment. I ran over to Sam's in a record time of 5 minutes. Sam, Emily, Paul and Jacob sat on the couch watching TV. I switched the plug off an faced them.

"Hey that was getting to the good part as well" Jacob complained.

"I have to tell you something important and you might be angry at me for of keeping it a secret" everyone was watching me waiting for this new piece of information. I told them everything Bella told me about her being a werewolf and her powers, I told them about Riley and how scared she was, all up to the bit about her not being able to phase. Paul looked shocked and had paled and Sam looked alarmed.

"Where is she?" Paul asked looking worried, I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I didn't know where she was, she ran out the house crying an I was stupid enough not to follow her. "LEAH WHERE IS SHE" Paul yelled at me.

"I don't know, she ran out the house crying" I felt so bad she was meant to be my best friend and I didn't help her.

"We've got to find her Sam, I know we didn't know that she was a werewolf but she's

not anymore, she cant phase. She cant protect herself" Paul looked as though he was going to cry.

"Paul, we'll find Bella" Emily tried to comfort him but it wasn't working.

He stood up and walked out the door.

_**Bella POV**_

I couldn't phase at all I had tried everything that usually worked. I was in deep shit, I lied to Riley about Victoria to get him to get this spell of me, thinking I can just kill him afterwards but I wont be able to I'm not strong enough without my phasing. .

I needed help, but I couldn't bring myself to ask for any.

I still had Riley's cell in my phone from last time, unless he's changed it. I need to talk to him now, he must have something to do with this.

"Hello Bella, back for more" he picked up, great I was kind of hoping he wouldn't.

"I need you to do it now, not tomorrow. Bring the witch that put the spell on me and meet me in the same place, in 15 minutes" I hung up not waiting for an answer. Putting my phone back in my pocket I ran back to the little woods where we were before.

I was surprised I still had my powers, I always thought they were connected to me being a werewolf. I guess that's how I'm gunna try fight him.

"What got you so, impatient that you couldn't wait for one day" he walked up behind me looking angry, holding a girl by her wrist. The girl didn't even look 18, probably 16 at the least. She looked scared and cold, he had obviously kept her for a while.

"The fact that I cant phase got me so impatient" he smirked at me.

"Just another one of Bree's speciality's" I glared at him, couldn't hurt him just yet I needed to get him to lift the spell.

"Just get her to lift the spell you put on me" he nodded and shoved the girl into the middle of us. She started muttering some words, I was surrounded by fire. I could feel the demon being sucked out of me and it was gone. The fire disappeared and the girl looked at Riley.

"Its done" he grabbed her neck and snapped it murmuring something like wont be needing you anymore. I felt sick inside.

"Now tell me where Victoria is" the lying cheating little BASTARD. I still couldn't phase.

"Why cant I still phase?"

"You couldn't trust me, I cant trust you. You wont be able to phase ever again. You can take it out but you cant put it back in. I'm truly sorry I didn't know until she did it" tears were streaming down my face, I wasn't going to be able to phase ever again. I was just a witch.

"You've never been sorry in your life Riley, why should you start now. Victoria's dead. I killed her myself" he snarled and lunged at me. I put a force field around myself, so he couldn't come within 10 feet of me.

"Do you even feel guilty or bad for what you have done. Being a werewolf was apart of who I was, I may not of liked it at times, but that didn't mean I didn't want to be one. Now I'm just a human with powers. Easily breakable right, she wont be able to defend herself. Its true that being a werewolf did help my powers be a lot stronger, some even thought my powers were linked to me being a werewolf. But know one knew I was actually half witch. You may have been able to capture that girl, but she was weak, I bet she was only about 16. But I am much stronger then her. I've had enough of running from you Riley, scared shitless of you, but no more. I cant be afraid of you anymore, I'm tired of running. I still have the marks from phoenix, I haven't forgotten what a monster you really are, you put something inside me that made me hurt my family" I pulled up my top a bit to show him my scar. "Do you remember when you did this. I thought I was going to die of pain. But the only one who is going to die is you" he started screaming as I wrapped a forced field around his head and kept on making it smaller and smaller until he was departed from his body. I had a lighter in my back pocket and lit it, throwing it on top of him.

That was the last of him, I'm free. I sat down and watched the flames burn him to a crisp, tears slightly falling down my face, he had took apart of my self away from me and I was never going to get it back. I started to shiver something I hadn't done in a long time.

_**Paul POV**_

I found her near the border of Canada, tears pouring down her face watching big orange flames. I phased back and went and wrapped my arms around her shivering form. She didn't pull away from me, she just let me hold her, comfort her, something I have wanted for so long. I picked her up and started to jog back, she was freezing and couldn't stay outside much longer before she got frost bite.

It took about 20 minutes to get back to Sam's, she was silent the whole way back, the tears had stopped, but she looked broken. I walked inside laying her on the couch. Sam gave me a nod and walked over to Emily, who was making hot chocolate, for th both of us.

Leah came running in putting her arms round Bella.

"Oh my god, Bella I am so sorry. I should have gone after you, your meant to be my best friend and I didn't help you when you needed it most. I'm sorry I froze, I didn't know what to do, I was scared for you" Leah was crying and so was Bella. Bella then wrapped her arms round Leah as well.

"S'okay" she got out through tears.

"Bella what happened" Emily asked, handing us all hot chocolates.

"I'm guessing Leah told you everything" she paused and we all nodded, she took an intake of breath and carried on. "Well, when I came back I had a voice in my mind, it like I'm crazy when I say that. It told me to give in and all the pain would stop. It told me that no one ever really cared about me and that I had nothing to lose, by giving in to it. So I did. It took over my powers, which made my eyes go a ruby red. But it couldn't take over my werewolf, but I guess that's because some one had already took it. It kept on drawing me towards him, it was like a lust. I had no control over it. I met him in the woods where Paul found me, he told me he had a witch put a spell on me, and that he wanted me back" I growled at this Bella was mine, she looked at me and smiled softly but carried on. "I told him I knew where Victoria is, Victoria is his mate, she was out to get me so I killed her he knew this but believed me anyway, I think he wanted her back so badly that he would believe anything. He only had some weird obsession over me because he thought that my personality was exactly the same as hers. I went back, Leah was angry at me. Like I said I had no control over my powers and Sam started questioning me, the little demon thing inside me didn't like it. She was mad at me, because she thought it was me that hurt him" she gave a sympathetic smile to Sam and he smiled back showing he forgave her. "I was angry at Leah for thinking that she thought I could hurt anyone let alone my family. This anger usually made me phase, that's when I realised I couldn't. I knew it was something to do with Riley so I phoned him and met him in exactly the same place, he brought the witch this time. She got the demon out of me then he killed her, she was only about 16" Bella's eyes watered. "I still couldn't phase, he told me that once its out of you there's no coming back. He said it was sorry, he took that part away from me. I killed him, with my powers, I was still half witch after all. And the girl that he killed she gave me her energy, so I was strong enough. She knew he was going to kill her. that's when Paul found me" she looked at me and smiled, I kissed her cheek softly. By now the whole pack was here, and it looked like Emily, Leah, Kim, Brooke and Quil was crying.

**Okay so I hope you liked the new chapter, I don't want to really drag the story out and so there will only be about 2 possibly 3 more chapters to this story. There are possibility's for a sequel though and I will also defiantly be writing some more fic's on Paul and Bella. I will post the last 2 chapters soon, and all mistakes are my fault, I'm sorry. **

**Reviews could inspire a sequel. Hannah x **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh My Gosh I am so sorry I know I haven't updated in like donkeys years, please forgive me. This chapter is un BETA'd because I wanted to get it up as soon as possible so I didn't keep you guys waiting any longer. I hope you like the chapter it is a lot happier then the last. This is more about the girls but next chapter will have a lot more Paul and Bella. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 9 - **

_**Bella POV**_

**1 WEEK LATER**

It felt so good to tell them everything, I know it sounds cheesy, but it was like a big weight had lifted off me and instead of having to deal with everything on my own, like I usually would I have friends and family.

Paul had been great, helping me through everything and I really do want a relationship with him, god help me now but I think I want a future with him too. Its not just the imprint I'm positive of that, the imprint helps a lot trust me, but I think I would love him with or without it. Yes you heard me I love Paul freaking Meraz, the hot head werewolf, the man whore of La Push, I cant believe I had only really been dating him a week, but the week had been amazing.

"Hey, Bella. Earth to Bella" I looked around, the imprints had started hanging out a lot more and we had all become really close, even Leah. "Did you just here anything we said" I blushed and shook my head, Leah sighed at me.

"Bella's too busy thinking of Paul" Angela said giggling, did I mention Quil imprinted on her.

"Sorry, my bad" I couldn't exactly lie to these girls, they would know strait away. Brooke sighed.

"I wish Embry would stop being so shy and just kiss me" Brooke said, whoa wait they've not kissed. What do they do.

"Wait you haven't kissed him yet?" Leah asked for me.

"Well yes, but he's too shy to do it in public. It just pisses me off, why do I get the shy one" she complained.

"Well if you think that's bad Paul thinks playing COD is romantic" everyone laughed. "What's romantic about shooting people" I asked.

"Wait, I think I might just have an idea, the boys are always teasing us with there tops off so why don't we just tease them back a little. I'm sure Embry won't be shy then" Emily piped up.

"Emily who knew you had it in you" Leah said high fist bumping her. that's another thing, Leah had forgiven Emily almost completely now.

"Yeah, there's just one thing, how can we tease them" Angela asked.

"I think its time for a little trip to the beach don't you?" Brooke asked, Leah grinned at her.

"Yeah, but first we all need to go to the mall, to buy some smoking bikini's" Leah said, smiling evilly.

"It's meant to be really sunny tomorrow" Angela said, looking at her small blackberry screen.

"Perfect" Leah replied.

We drove in my truck to Port Angeles, Leah had made a road mix and we had just finished singing A thousand miles - Vanessa Carlton.

"Leah why the hell did you put that on the CD?" in-between laughter. she shrugged but laughed.

Everyone's was the same but in different colours, Leah had a red bikini with white daisy dukes and red high heels, Brooke had a dark pink, with white daisy dukes and pink heels, Angela had a deep blue, with white daisy dukes and deep blue heels, Emily had a black bikini, white daisy dikes and black heels and I had a Emerald green with white daisy dukes and green heels.

"The boys are going to be drooling" Leah said.

"We're are going to be SO HOT" Angela said.

"This is going to make my sex life so much better" Emily said.

"Maybe Embry wont be so shy when he sees me in this" Brooke said.

I nodded, the boys were going to be tripping over when they see us, but I had only ever shown Leah and Paul my scar, I don't know if I was ready to show it to the whole pack.

"Bella what's wrong you've been kind of quiet" Emily asked me.

"I cant do it, your going to have to do it without me" I said, the girls started to protest asking me why and that I was hotter than all them, which was totally untrue.

"I cant show them all my scar, I haven't even been able to show it to any of you, except form Leah".

"Bells you are beautiful with or without a scar. Look at Emily she gorgeous" Leah said making Emily blush from the compliment.

"Bella can I see your scar?" Emily asked. I nodded and lift up my top they gasped a bit when they say the long pinkish line underneath my belly button. Underneath it I had got a tattoo, saying monster.

"Bella, were not doing it without you. Your beautiful scar or no scar, the pack wont mind" I nodded and got pulled into a group hug.

"I love you girls. But in a friend way I aint no Lesbian. No offence to Lesbians though" Brooke said making us laugh.

"We love you too Brookey" I said.

"Where have you girls been" Sam asked as soon as we walked in to the door.

"To the mall" Leah said.

"Do you know how worried we have all been, next time can you leave a not or something or text one of us" Quil said.

"Aww Quil, were touched you care so much" I said, Paul growled and grabbed me by my waist. "Leave him to his own imprint" he whispered in my ear, I giggled and kissed him. It some how got into a full blown make out.

"You might wanna get a room" Leah said. I laughed and pulled away making Paul pout.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea" I murmured in Paul's ear leaving him open mouthed. I walked over to Brooke.

"I think you've left Paul speechless" Brooke whispered in my ear. I smirked seeing the effect I had on him.

The girls had decided to throw a slumber party because of the plan. Me and Leah were already in our P J's and we had told the girls to come already dressed in there's as well. We figured we would have it at mine and Leah's house because we were the only imprints who owned a how, apart from Emily but she shared with Sam so we would have had to kick him out. The door bell rang and both me and Leah squealed the most girlish sound ever and ran down the stairs to open the door.

Brooke, Emily, Kim and Emily stood there with big grins on there faces, they each had a pair of P J's on and a bag.

"You should have seen some of the looks we got from people walking here in our P J's" Emily said laughing.

"You walked here?" I asked them laughing, they nodded and we all burst into laughter. Once we had calmed down a bit we gathered in Leah's room, her room was a tiny bit bigger then mine.

"Okay so what should we do first?" Brooke asked.

"Truth or Dare with alcohol, every time someone doesn't do a dare they do a body shot, when some one chooses truth they take a normal shot because truth is too easy" I grinned at them and so did Leah, the rest of the girls moaned in complaint but me and Leah quickly shut them up.

"Okay so seeing as though it was Bella's idea I think she should go first" Angela said.

"Bella truth or dare?" Leah asked me.

"Dare" I'm no pussy.

"Okay Bella, I dare you to kiss Leah on the lips, lasting at least 5 seconds" Emily said. I looked at Leah, she shrugged and I walked over to her, its not like I haven't kissed a girl for a dare before especially in Phoenix. The kiss lasted exactly 5 seconds after I was done I grabbed one of the bottles of vodka, not bothering to even poor a shot and took a big swig of it.

"Why are you taking a shot you did your dare?" Emily asked confused if the rules had changed.

"Seriously if one of you were to kiss one of us then you need a drink afterwards" I told them.

"Emily."

"Truth" she said grabbing the bottle out of my hands and gulped it down.

"How is Sam?"

"Amazingly good" she blushed and took another gulp. I grabbed the bottle out of her hands before she had the whole thing.

"Brooke?" She asked.

"Dare" Brooke said without hesitation.

"Call Embry" Leah said, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dialled Embry.

"You have him on speed dial" Emily asked.

"You don't have Sam on speed dial?" Emily went quiet. "Embry baby what are you wearing" she answered. "Do you want to know what I'm wearing, really short shorts that my butt looks great in and a very tight vest top. Anyway I have to go bye" she said innocently then hung up.

"Why do I get the feeling you have done that before" Angela said laughing, Brooke slapped her leg lightly.

"Angela" Brooke said.

"How far have you gone with Quil" I asked more out of curiosity of the shy girl.

"Just a really hot make out" she blushed at Leah's open moth and grabbed the bottle.

"Are you a Virgin" Leah asked her, she blushed and nodded taking a sip out of the bottle once more. "Its like finding a unicorn" Leah squealed, we looked at her confused. "Who can actually resist there imprint. I wasn't even a virgin before the imprint" she said.

"Who lost the V to there imprint?" Brooke asked us. Emily's, Kim's. and Brooke's hand went up.

"I feel like a bad imprint" I said, Leah nodded, I took the bottle and downed what was left and opened another bottle and passed it to Leah, she took a swig.

"Dare" she said.

"Wait here" I told them, I ran down stairs and grabbed a jar of pickled eggs then ran back up stairs.

"Eat 2 of these" I told her, she took two out and swallowed them like a tablet, making a face when they went down. After she had finished she took the bottle and downed half.

"Okay Kim" Leah said.

"Dare" she said. Leah then took one of the unused pint glasses and poured a bit of every drink we had going.

"Drink this" she said, Kim took it and downed it down as fast as she could.

"I think we should get to sleep if this pan is going to work tomorrow" Emily said, we nodded in agreement.

PAULS POV

The pack sat round watching some lame horror movie.

"This sucks" Quil said.

"What do you think the girls are doing right now" Embry said.

"Strip poker" I said smirking at the mental image I just had, judging by the looks on the guys faces they had the same image. Embry's phone buzzed, he took it out of his back pocket and answered.

"Hello."

"Embry baby what are you wearing?" whoa whoa whoa. Embry gulped but didn't answer. "Do you want to know what I'm wearing, really short shorts that my butt looks great in and a very tight vest top" there was faint giggling in the background. "Anyway I have to go bye" she hung up and Embry looked at his phone.

"Did that just happen?" he asked.

**Did you like it? Love it. Hate it. REVIEW and tell me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. It has a little bit of everything in imprint scheming, imprint fight and best of all Paul and Bella loving. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Chapter 10 - **

_**Bella POV **_

I woke up finding my head near Leah's feet, I shot up and looked around waking Emily up in the process. I pressed a finger to my lip signalling her to be quiet she nodded and I slowly got up and tip toed to the end of the room. Me and Leah brought an air horn a while back for a laugh. The horn did the job and woke everyone up, leah was growled and glared at me.

"Rise and shine" I said in a deliberate perky voice.

"Okay so what time are we going to the tell the boys to be at the beach" Leah said whilst curling Brookes hair. Brooke was the last one to get ready, Emily had her hair in a loose messy pony tail, my hair fell in long waves, Kim had her hair strait and Leah had hers in loose curls. We had all agreed on no make up as there was a high chance of going in the sea and non of us thought streaks of mascara running down your face was an appealing look.

"I say 12:30, that gives us half an hour to get our bikini's and shorts on and then get down to the beach" Kim said. I nodded in agreement. "So who's going to tell them" Kim said.

"Already on it" I grabbed my blackberry out and texted Paul to bring the guys down to the beach.

**Paul POV **

We spotted the girls lying on beach towels, each had a pair of short shorts on and a bikini. My jaw dropped when I saw Bella, she was beautiful, with or without the scar. As we approached I saw some pale faces wolf whistling, I growled and Bella smirked.

She stood up and went and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey baby" she whispered in my ear. I tilted my head down and kissed her passionately. A small blush had made its way on to her cheeks. "I love you" she whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"I love you too" she looked relieved when I said it back. I then grabbed her and slung her over my shoulders, I winked at the guys they did a similar thing.

"Whipped" Jared said all the guys started laughing, I glared at him.

"Yeah right" I said. I looked back at Bella she had her 'angry eyes' at me, the rest of the girls didn't look too pleased either.

"So none of you guys are whipped?" Brooke asked. No one said anything, the imprints all looked extremely pissed at us. I wasn't going to admit I am Infact completely whipped in front of all the guys. The wind had picked up now and sand was circling

all around Bella's feet.

"Bell's I think you need to calm down" I whispered in her ear, she was still glaring at me and un wrapped my arms from round her waist and went and stood over by the girls. The wind calmed and sand had fallen back down.

"Well if you're not whipped then I suppose that we will just have to go elsewhere" Bella said. She walked off toward the boys who were earlier wolf whistling them, the girls following close behind.

_**Bella POV **_

I can not believe him it is so freaking obvious that he is whipped why can he admit it. Now I'm over here talking to some guy that is way too desperate, he is pretty nice looking but nothing compared to Paul. He placed his arm around me and I quickly slid it off, I wanted to make Paul jealous not punch the guy, he put it back around me.

"Okay if you don't get the hint I don't want your arm around me then you are dumber then you look" I said shrugging his arm off once again.

"Come on babe" he said putting his arm around me again.

"Okay lets get this strait I am not your 'babe' and if you put your arm around me once more, then you will end up with a broken nose" I said, he smirked at me and his arm tightened around me. "Ahh, ow" I was trying my hardest not to laugh, I did warn him. I had been practising my powers with Billy and I happened to know how to burn people by just the slightest touch from me and if I did it right his whole arm should feel like its on fire right now.

I walked away from him, not towards Paul but just to a bit of beach, the girls had all caved to there guys earlier but being stubborn ole me I refused until he came up to me himself.

"Bella" I didn't need to look to know it was Paul, I could feel the heat radiating off him and the huskiness of his voice. He sat down in the san next to me and put his arm around me, much like the boy but this felt different, I wanted his arm there. I wanted him to hold me in his arms forever. "I love you so much. I was stupid and didn't know what I was talking about because the truth is I am completely and utterly whipped and in love with you" I had tears in my eyes. "Oh no I didn't want you to cry" I laughed and threw my arms around him.

"I'm scared" I whispered.

"Why, you know I will always protect you from anyone or anything" he said.

"I'm scared of all the emotion I'm feeling. I love you so much Paul, more then I love anyone or anything. Its like you don't just take up apart of my heart anymore you take up all of it and it just freaks me out a little" I confessed everything to him. He didn't answer me he just kissed me, I kissed him back with all the passion I could. I heard a few wolf whistles behind us and pulled away and blushed. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" he whispered back in my ear.

"Can we break up the love fest now?" Leah said laughing, Paul growled.

"Sshh" I whispered and made water splash all over Leah as we were already close to the sea. "Oops. Sometimes it's a little hard to control my powers" she glared at me.

"Bring it" she said still glaring at me, I stood up.

"Are you sure your little wolf can handle it?" I said in a mocking tone she growled at me. "Do you need water splashed on you again to make you behave like a good dog?" she growled and lunged at me. I quickly dodged her and she went flying in to the water. "Oop's" I said laughing. She got up again and dived at me when I was laughing. We fell to the floor Leah on top of me.

"Say sorry" she said, her hands pinning both my hands down.

"Not likely" I said. "Fucking hell Leah do you have to have such a strong grip on my wrists" I said now struggling.

"Can the witch not handle it?" she said. I glared at her.

"Should we stop this?" I heard Jake whisper to Paul.

I managed to get up, wind was fling around the both of us, okay for what started off as a little fun is now a real fight.

"Bring it bitch" I said. "Surprised you haven't lost control yet and phased into the dog you are" she growled and lunged at me once again. "You know the lunging is getting a bit old you might want to actually fight. Or are you too scared?" she punched me and I fell to the ground. I got back up and spit the blood out of my mouth. "So she can fight."

"Dude I can't get anywhere near them. Bella must have put some shield around them so we cant stop them" Paul said. I punched Leah back, me being a witch makes me slightly stronger then a human.

"Aww is that all you have. I'm disappointed. I thought you could throw a better punch then that" Leah said. She punched me back and I fell to the ground again, my barrier that I put around us breaking. Paul and Jake both went to restrain us. "Let me go Jake. That little witch needs to get what she deserves" Leah growled.

"Shut it mutt. Do we need to put you in a muzzle?" I asked she growled and we both struggled against the guys.

"Calm down" both Jake and Paul said at the same time. I kept on struggling against him. "I don't want to get Sam to put an alpha order on you" Jake said.

"Yeah Leah, I can't get alpha ordered, so you might want to calm it" she managed to break out of Jakes grip and run for me. I slid under Paul's arm, she punched me again and Jake and Paul once again were restraining us.

"Jake take Leah back to you house and me and Bella will go to her and Leah's" Paul told Jake.

We arrived at the house a few minutes later as it wasn't far from the beach. "What the hell Bella" He said. I shrugged and walked up stairs too look in the mirror. My face was covered in blood, my nose and moth were bleeding, the little bitch can throw a punch. I grabbed a wet cloth and held it to my face. "Why did you pick a fight with a werewolf? Leah of all people. You share a fucking house together do you know how hard it will be for me and Jake to leave you too alone together" he said. "Here let me" he grabbed the damp cloth that was now covered in blood and rinsed it, dabbing it at my face.

"I'm going to have a black eye for at least a week" I whined.

"Well then you shouldn't have picked a fight with fucking Leah, then do some magic shit so me and Jake couldn't stop you" he growled back at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" I whispered. "I can understand if you want to break up with me" I said tears now in my eye, which hurt. I turned away and walked back in my room.

"Is that what you think I will do?" he asked me sounding angry, I nodded tears running down my face. "Bella, I could never leave you ever. Even with the imprint" he said now holding me in his arms.

"I don't want to go to Sam's house, Leah will be there" I said as we arrived at the door. Paul glared at me so I walked in the house. Emily saw me and gasped, everyone was staring at my eye. "Okay I get it Leah can throw a punch, now can you all stop staring at my eye" everyone looked away quickly but Leah, I caught her eye and she looked sorry.

"Bella come in to the kitchen" Billy said, wheeling towards the door. I followed silently.

"Okay so I've already had a lecture from Paul Billy please don't give me another" he nodded.

"I wasn't going to give you a lecture, though you and Leah are both really stupid you for picking a fight with a werewolf . . ." I interrupted.

"Yeah yeah I know and her for picking a fight with a week human" I grimaced, he shook his head.

"If you let me finish I was going to say her for picking a fight with a witch who could of easily lost control of her powers and kill her. You underestimate your powers sometimes Bella, you are much stronger then you think. Anyway I pulled you out here to tell you that if you concentrate hard enough you can heal yourself and your black eye" I looked at him and squealed.

"Really" he nodded smiling at me.

"But you have to really concentrate on thinking of healing" I nodded and closed my eyes only thinking of healing my black eye. "You can open your eyes now Bella, its gone" Billy said. I opened my eyes and felt where the bruise was, it didn't hurt anymore.

"Thanks Billy" I said hugging him.

"It was all you" he said smiling.

We walked back into the room receiving confused looks.

"But you had a black eye" Emily said.

"I'm a witch Em" she nodded in realisation. "I'm also a real bitch who is really really sorry" I said turning to face Leah. She smiled at me and came up and hugged me.

"Aww that's our girls" Jake and Paul said at the same time.

"Oh and Leah you have the house to yourself today. I'm staying at Paul's" Paul looked at me smirking and I winked at him.

Me and Paul walked up to his house hand in hand and as soon as that door was open I pinned him against the wall and kissed him hard, he kissed me back just as fiercely and I pulled away for air.

"Come on" he whispered and carried me bridal style up the stairs. "Sit down on the bed" he told me and walked over to his chest of draws. "Okay close your eyes and don't peak" I closed my eyes and felt him walk over to me. "Open them" he said.

I opened my eyes and there he was on one knee with the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen.

"Paul" I whispered.

"Isabella Swan I love you so much and I will never hurt you, ever. Will you marry me?" I nodded tears falling freely down my face. He slid the ring on my finger, it was a perfect fit. I stood up off the bed pulling him up with me and kissed him.

"I didn't know it was possible to feel this much love for one person" I whispered against his lips.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please REVIEW x **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I have decided that this is the last chapter. I just don't want to drag the story out and lose readers I think its better to have a shorter ending that's going to end happily and what not, then drag it out so much it just gets boring. This chapter is quite short but I wanted to end the story happily. **

**Chapter 11 - **

_**Bella POV**_

I woke up with a huge smile on my face and quickly looked my hand to check I was not dreaming, it was there. The most beautiful ring. I was engaged. I squealed, Mrs Bella Meraz. I could tell Paul was awake as he had a slight smile on his face. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Now that's how I want to wake up everyday" he said opening his eyes.

"I can arrange that" I whispered, wrapping my arms round his waist, feeling his toned abs against me.

"I was thinking now that were engaged you might want to move in with me?" he said, I nodded and kissed him. "I love you" he whispered, I jumped up out the bed and he pouted.

"Okay, get dressed. I need to go tell the girls" he rolled his eyes.

"Cant that wait just a few more hours?" he asked me using his puppy dog eyes. I shook my head.

"No. Not if you want me to get my stuff to move in today" he shot up out of bed. Predictable.

We walked into Sam's house, all the imprints were in there.

"Everyone out but the girls" I said. The guys all looked confused but got up and left anyway. Once I was sure all of them were gone and the door was closed I shoved my hand out to show them the ring.

"Oh my god" they all squealed at the same time coming up to me to have a closer look. Out of all the imprints Emily was the only one that was married yet.

"It's beautiful Bella" Brooke said.

"Leah. Paul sort of asked me to move in with him as well and I agreed. So the house is yours" I said she smiled and nodded.

"Okay but your keeping a key" she said.

"You bet your fury ass I am" she laughed and hugged me.

"Anyway now there's just more time for mine and Jakes alone time" she said smirking.

"Eww not a pretty mental image" Angela said. She shrugged.

All the girls walked back outside to greet the boys, they congratulated me and Paul and I got them to agree to help me move my stuff.

"Seth if you drop that box then I will slap you" I shouted at him. He had been messing about with all my expensive stuff from Phoenix pretending to nearly drop the box. A little bag fell to the floor.

"Bella. I thought you stopped the drugs when you came here?" Seth said.

"Okay I forgot I had that here and there is no need to tell Paul about it. And if you so much as breathe a word to anyone I will tell all the guys about that girl you have been eyeing up" I whispered in a deadly voice, he gulped and nodded. "Good. Now get that down the stairs to the guys" I said smiling innocently. He walked out the door and down the stairs few minutes later I heard Paul come in, I was looking through my pictures from Phoenix.

"Burn these" I said handing him all the photos, I did not need to be reminded of that time in my life.

"Are you sure Bells?" he asked me. I nodded and smiled at him and stood up and kissed him on the lips. "You just cant get enough of me today can you?" he said laughing. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay. If you rather I'd not kiss you" I said walking down the stairs. I went over and started talking to Emily.

"Hey Bella why have I just seen Paul with a lost puppy look on his face?" Jared asked me laughing.

"Because he was being a cocky idiot" I replied.

He walked up to us, looking at me with sorry wide eyes, how was I meant to stay mad at him when he was looking at me like that.

"Aww" I said, Emily slapped my arm and gave me the Stay-Strong look. I ignored her and went up and wrapped my arms around him laying my head on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. Jared was shaking his head at us.

"How come when I try that with Kim she glares at me" he whined, I laughed at him.

"Because I am irresistible" Paul said smirking, I glared at him and he smiled at me playfully.

"It helps that he has his top off" I said running my hands up and down Paul's abs. He froze and smirked at me.

We lay on the couch watching as Paul put it 'A lame ass chick flick' I hadn't been watching much of it anyway I was to distracted by a half naked Paul with his arms wrapped around me so I could feel his abs on my back. I captured my lips with his and smiled.

"Is it possible to feel even more love for you" I asked him, he smiled at me. I looked into his big brown orbs and I just felt safe and home. "Kiss me" I whispered.

"Happily" he said back.

**I hope you liked the ending, thank you to all my readers for reading this and especially all my reviewers you have been the best. I am working on a few new stories but I don't know when I will post them or if I will post them. **

**REVIEW and tell me how you liked or disliked the ending. **

**~Hannah~ xx **


End file.
